The present invention relates to a print controlling apparatus that controls a printing unit that performs printing of an image, and a monochrome image producing method.
A monochrome image can be generated by an apparatus having only one color component, such as Y and the like, in one pixel by weighting and adding the gradation value of each color with regard to each pixel in a color image having multiple color components, such as RGB and the like, in one pixel, taken by a digital camera (for example, refers to JP-A-2005-260504). This apparatus displays on the display each item of a green filter, a yellow filter, an orange filter, a red filter, and no filter to receive the selection of a filter to be used, and converts a color image to a monochrome image by the weighting that corresponds to the selected filter.
In the aforementioned apparatus, the user arbitrarily selects the filter to convert the color image to a monochrome image, thereby putting an excessive burden on the user.